Ilusionista
by Nisa Pandora
Summary: Yaoi Saga x Aioros Desilusiones por parte de Saga, del patriarca, de Aioros y de la traición...


_¡¡Volví!! Si, si, me había perdido en el limbo, y creo que todos mis compañeros de antaño desaparecieron. ¡WAAAA¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?... Como sea, espero a quien quede, nuevos, viejos, de antaño o generaciones nuevas de FF les guste mi fic de regreso._

_Küsse!!_

**Ilusionista**

Era una noche clara en el santuario, la luna alumbraba esplendorosa los alrededores de las 12 casas. Decidí salir a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejar mi mente, tantos acontecimientos, tantas decisiones en un día. Tantas desilusiones.

Di una vuelta por los jardines, llegue hasta el territorio de las amazonas, obviamente no fui bien recibido, por todos es sabido que las koree no soportan a un intruso en su terreno, salí corriendo, más que nada por el grito incesante de una peliverde con la facha de aprendiz.

Fue entonces que me vino una idea a la mente, subir con el patriarca. Gracias a la caminata de los jardines fui a parar al templo de Aries, a esas horas era un tanto difícil que me cuestionaran el paso, especialmente porque la gran mayoría de los santos se encontraban con él. Así que las dificultades empezarían y terminarían en su templo.

Pase por las dos primeras casas con paso calmo, por Géminis no quise detenerme, la euforia me contamino haciéndome caminar mucho más rápido por las siguientes casas. Casi corrí en Escorpión al escuchar ruidos y voces, no quise detenerme pero al parecer el santo de Leo había abandonado la fiesta junto con cierto peliazul. También seguí mi camino sin demoras por Sagitario y Capricornio, en Acuario aminoré el paso, sus ocupantes no estarían interesados en mi presencia.

Llegue a las puertas del salón de Shion, con la respiración acelerada. Fue inútil mi intento de golpear las puertas para anunciar mi llegada, en cuanto puse un pie cerca se escucho la potente voz del Patriarca indicándome que pasara.

Camine por el largo pasillo hasta la pequeña escalinata, mis pasos retumbaron en la vacía habitación. En cuanto llegue pose una rodilla en el suelo y agache la cabeza en señal de respeto, sin despegar la mirada del suelo trate de disculparme por llegar de improviso ante su excelencia.

- Levántate –me dijo con voz suave, aunque enérgica.

Obedecí torpemente, debido al silencio escuche como sus ropas se movieron, me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, sentía el reproche emanar por mis poros. Después de que se pusiera de pie y bajara la pequeña escalinata en mi dirección, alcancé a ver de reojo que se quitaba la mascara que ocultaba su rostro y dejaba libre su cabello que hizo alguna onda perdida frente a mi mirada gacha.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? –de nuevo su voz rompía mi silencio sepulcral. ¿A que había venido si es que no iba a abrir la boca y decírselo?

- ¿Esperar? –quise hacerme el tonto un momento más, aunque coloco su mano en mi mentón y levanto mi rostro forzándome a mirarlo y acabar con mi juego- No se que decir, ni como hacerlo.

Extrañamente sonrió paternalmente. Él siempre había sido para mi mucho más que un padre. Me ofreció su mano y me llevo frente a su trono.

- Siéntate –pidió.

Lo mire extrañado¡como iba a ocupar ese lugar! Negué con la cabeza, incluso cerré los ojos, posiblemente por la vergüenza que me invadió al saberme así de cerca de tomar ese asiento. A Shion no le importo, me empujo obligándome a sentarme, aunque me resistí, perdí el equilibrio y mi cuerpo se acomodo en el sillón.

- Dime, Saga¿Cómo ves todo desde ahí?

- No entiendo la pregunta.

- Responde lo que se te venga a la mente... ¿Cómo ves todo desde ahí? –repitió su cuestionamiento mirándome de nuevo con sus ojos penetrantes.

- Pues se ve... –mire a mi alrededor pensando mi respuesta- normal, la puerta principal frente a mi, si acaso un poco menos alta por los escalones. Señoría, con todo respeto, no entiendo el motivo de esto.

- De acuerdo te explicaré, solo una pregunta más. ¿Cómo te sientes ahí sentado?

- Estoy cómodo, señoría. –me levanté rápidamente, me pone de malas responder preguntas que no tengan sentido- ¿me explicará? –sorprendido por la osadía que acaba de cometer el tono de mi voz lo mire ligeramente asustado.

Contrario a como pensé que reaccionaría, acentuó su sonrisa y me dejo bajar de ahí, en cambio no me permito marchar. Pidió que lo acompañara hasta la entrada. Ahí, miró a las estrellas por un momento, el viento me erizó la piel del rostro, aunque él ni se inmuto.

- Veras, lo elegí a él porque tu ya posees una grandeza propia. –inesperadamente comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la constelación de Virgo que brillaba con demasiada intensidad, puso una mano en mi hombro indicándome permitirle seguir- Es verdad que estas capacitado y eras el mejor para ocupar el puesto de mi sucesor, pero Aioros tiene algo que a ti te falta desarrollar.

Fue entonces que me miro, con la ternura que caracterizaban sus rasgos. Apretó mi hombro jalándome hacia él, rodeándome después y acercándose a mi oído.

- Te faltan emociones, Saga.

Después de eso depositó un beso en mi frente y dio media vuelta, regresando a su templo. Cuando paso por mi lado escuche que susurraba «Déjalos salir» y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé ahí hasta que una ráfaga de aire helado me hizo buscar refugio, en cambio no baje a mi templo, no tenía muchas ganas de estar solo. Solo demore unos minutos en llegar a Sagitario, encontré a su guardián solo, al parecer los demás habían decidido terminar la fiesta en otro lado.

- Buenas noches, creo que llego tarde. –traté de que mis palabras sonaran sinceras, recibiendo una sonrisa del sagitario.

- Pasa, aún puedo servirte algo.

Me negué a aceptar su ofrecimiento, caminé con paso decidido hasta él y lo abracé, apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí sus brazos rodeándome también, fue entonces que me despegue un poco, procurando que no saliéramos del abrazo y que mi boca quedará cerca de su oído.

- Felicidades –susurré ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

- Gracias –hizo una pausa en lo que yo acomodaba mi boca mas cerca de su piel, podía percibir el aroma de sus cabello y el alcohol mezclados.

No había bebido mucho, no lo acostumbraba pero aún así, su ser despedía ese aroma característico. Le pedí perdón, aunque no aclaré el por qué, solo suplique que lo aceptara. En cuanto asintió busque su boca, recorriendo con besos el camino hasta la cavidad que ataque con devoción.

Mis manos recorrían su espalda, lo empujaba con mi cuerpo hacía un rincón del templo, no me hubiera gustado ser sorprendido por alguno de nuestros compañeros. Ya en las sombras, baje por su espina hasta las caderas, mis caricias no eran rechazadas, me detuve un segundo a mirar sus ojos mientras desfajaba la camisa de sus pantalones. Sus mejillas coloradas se deformaron en una sonrisa, susurró "sigue" y así lo hice, bese su cuello y mi mano se coló por debajo de la tela hasta su pecho, encontrando uno de sus pezones, lo acaricié, pellizque, juegue un momento con él, baje por su cuello y sobre la tela, mordí, dejando mojada la camisa blanca y marcando el contorno marrón del pezón.

Ya enzarzados en una lucha de lenguas y movimientos, sugirió ir a su habitación, apresurado lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve hasta ahí. Lo lance a la cama, para ese entonces ambos teníamos la camisa fuera y su pantalón desabrochado mostraba la ropa interior. Cerré la puerta sin perderlo de vista, se recargo en sus codos invitándome a su lado.

Mientras me dirigía a la cama me saque los zapatos, igual que él, caí sobre su cuerpo y continué besándolo, lo despoje de su pantalón y acaricie su sexo erecto con parcimonia sobre la tela. Él me imitó desabrocho mi pantalón con desesperación, fue inútil tratar de hablar, no había nada que decir, ambos lo deseábamos desde hacía mucho. Descubrimos nuestra atracción una vez en un entrenamiento, esa vez casi nos besamos, fue entonces que Shion nos sorprendió y castigó severamente, aún así nuestros encuentros no disminuyeron, pero nunca más haya de caricias furtivas y besos apasionados escondidos tras unos arbustos detrás del templo de piscis. Cuando supimos que seriamos caballeros dorados fue cuando disminuyeron y al sabernos rivales por el puesto del Patriarca, yo me alejé, terminando nuestra extraña relación. Ahora, era tiempo de pagar deudas, de terminar lo que alguna vez iniciamos, no hacían falta palabras, no eran necesarias, solo bastaba con sabernos listos, para recibirnos, para ser uno.

Busque con mi boca su pecho, marque mis dientes sobre sus hombros, su cuello, los pectorales, paseé mi lengua por todo su abdomen, memorizando cada curva, cada línea, poro por poro sin detenerme. Acaricié sus muslos con mis mejillas mientras mis manos estimulaban su sexo. Le besé los pies como a un Dios y regrese a su boca, succionando cada vez que su lengua invadía mi cavidad.

Mis manos inquietas mezclaron nuestras salivas entre los dedos y luego se posaron en sus glúteos, abriéndose paso hasta su entrada, invadiéndolo, preparándolo. Cuando lo considere adecuado, mi sexo penetro despacio, escuchando los gemidos claramente. Rasguñaba mi espalda y se afianzaba de mi con placer absoluto.

Ya acostumbrado, lo senté sobre mi, rodeándolo por la cintura con mis brazos, marcándole un ritmo, juntando nuestros cuerpos, nada más allá de gemidos y suspiros se escuchaban en la habitación, a veces nuestros nombres salían de entre los besos. Fue increíble el momento en que alcancé mi punto máximo junto con él. Nos fundimos en un beso tan exquisito como el momento.

Deposite su cuerpo cansado en la cama, y luego me desplome sobre él, besándolo suavemente, con pequeñas muestras por su rostro, su frente cubierta de sudor salado. Me acomodé a su lado y lo abracé, cubriéndonos con las cobijas desarregladas que apenas pude jalar del suelo. Así caímos juntos en un sueño profundo, su respiración me tranquilizaba.

En la mañana salí de su templo sigilosamente, dejando un beso en su mejilla y robando uno de sus labios dormidos, «Perdóname» le dije y corrí.

Después de eso mi memoria se nubla, apenas puedo recordar como fue que asesine a Shion y me apoderé de su trono, como ordené tu muerte, y como me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Te he perdido, eso ya no tiene importancia, solo recuerdo el por qué nunca libere mis emociones una vez más y me coloco siempre esta máscara oscura para ocultar el dolor que me invade al ver un compañero de nosotros ser engañado por mi. Por Arles. Por el ser inhumano que cree por el amor y la envidia que sentía por ti.

El rostro del caballero de Géminis se cubrió una vez mas por su disfraz de Patriarca, se admiró en el espejo, aquel objeto inanimado que le servia de confesionario y salió a ocupar su lugar como Arles, Patriarca de la Orden Ateniense. Caballero de Géminis, traidor de ilusiones.

**FIN**


End file.
